


So Bring Me Some

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	So Bring Me Some

**Title:** So Bring Me Some  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real but the story is false. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Prompt:** Day 2 @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/)**adventdrabbles**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** boy kiss  
 **W/C:** 256  
 **A/N:** I don't know if Christmas pudding is icky or not ;p

“This is not chocolate cake,” Jensen says. The bite sits heavy on his tongue, and he’s sure his mumbles make little sense. He doesn’t want to be rude and spit it out, but he doesn’t want to swallow it either. So it’s just there being gross.

Jared’s eyes light up, head shaking enthusiastically and knocking the hair into his eyes. “It’s Christmas pudding,” he says. “Made it myself.“

And he just seems so _proud_ that Jensen tries not to groan, or wince, when he swallows. “Mmm, good.” He smiles, hopefully convincingly and Jared grins back.

“I’m gonna go get some more,” Jared says before standing and taking off towards the kitchen. Jensen keeps the smile on his face until he’s out of sight then he snaps his fingers quietly for Harley.

When Jared comes back Jensen’s plate is empty and he’s guzzling his milk, trying to wash the taste from his mouth. When Jared asks him if he wants more pudding he nearly snorts the milk from his nose.

“No! No, man, thanks but I’m full,” he pats his stomach for emphasis and then stands with an exaggerated grunt. “We can’t all have your appetites, Sasquatch.”

Jared grabs him by the wrist as he passes by with his empty plate and glass, tugs him in and down before planting a kiss on his lips.

“Thanks for pretending, Jen,” he says. He’s smirking but there’s a smile in his eyes and Jensen flushes from having been found out. “There’s chocolate cake on the counter.”

“Oh, thank God.”


End file.
